


SEXUAL ORIENTATION

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Armpit fetish, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, College, College Football, Everyone Is Gay, Fetiche de Axila, Fetiches, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Golden shower, Homoeroticism, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Jock Straps, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penetration, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Season/Series 13, Semi-Public Sex, Sensate Orgy, Sex, Shower Sex, axila, fuck budies, hunk - Freeform, pissing, pre semen, sudor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Clay y Justin llevan viviendo juntos como compañeros de cuarto desde hace ya varios años, los suficientes como para contarse absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, una tarde, a Clay le llega un extraño rumor sobre Justin y tendrá que confrontarlo. Se anda diciendo que Justin es gay, que fue visto fuera de un bar y que ofrece mamadas.Decidido a hacer la pregunta del millón, tiene una charla muy seria con su mejor amigo, y este hará lo necesario para desmentir aquel rumor.
Relationships: Clay Jensen/Alex Standall, Justin Foley/Alex Standall, Justin Foley/Bryce Walker, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen, Zach Dempsey & Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Clay Jensen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva historia con temas relacionados a heteros curiosos, fantasías, descubrimiento sexual y morbo. Tanto en pareja como en grupo.

Todos los personajes son retratados como adultos legales que están consientes de lo que hacen y esta historia de ninguna manera condona o fomenta la promiscuidad. Si no eres un adulto legal, no leas más. Si te ofenden temas de fetiches, compañeros de cuarto, heteros curiosos o trios sexuales, esta historia no es para tí.


	2. Si fuera gay...

─¿Cuál es el problema?─ Justin me preguntó después de un rato. La pregunta era comprensible, ya que había estado sentado en el sofá frente a él sentado en la silla y mirándolo fijamente. Tratando de comprender a este hombre y no entrar en pánico  
Crecí con él, y ahora estábamos en la universidad y éramos compañeros de cuarto en nuestro primer apartamento que habíamos pagado con el dinero que él hacía en la tienda de yogurt y yo elaborando ensayos, así que estábamos frente al mundo, juntos.  
Y ahora… ¡no lo conocía!  
─Es ...─ me tambaleé. ─No es nada. Olvídalo  
─¡Hey, vamos, Clay, háblame! ¡Algo te está comiendo el alma desde hace un día. Ayer llegaste, ni siquiera me saludaste o comiste. Y vi la mirada que me diste. Como con odio. Somos como hermanos, vamos. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Hice algo? Dime─ La cara silenciosa y linda (no guapa, pero linda) era la misma de siempre, cabello castaño claro en su mayoría peinado pero ligeramente torcido, sus ojos iguales de un color azul pálido como si hubieran perdido el color verde, la piel suave y lisa, ya que en su rostro que nunca había florecido el acné, piel como terciopelo beige y tierna...  
Había crecido con la misma cara desde hace ya varios años y parecía no madurar, de hecho, se veía muy bien, y ahora que estaba en sus primeros veinte años como yo, él era parte tan importante de mi vida que… que yo no sabría lo que haría sin él.  
Tenía que lidiar con esto, tenía que hacerlo. ─Es… es nuestro nuevo vecino abajo, Jake, el tipo que vende pizzas, a la última puerta del pasillo─ dije.  
Justin asintió con la cabeza. ─¿Qué pasa con él?  
─Él... me dijo que te había visto antes.  
Justin no parpadeó ante eso. ─¿Y?  
─Te vio en un bar gay─ Fui directo a lo que no quería decir ─Dijo que te había visto allí varias veces.  
─Bueno, él está equivocado─ Dijo Justin. ─Nunca he estado en un bar gay antes en mi vida.  
─Jura que fuiste tú a quien vio allí. Dijo que incluso le insinuaste una mamada hace unos tres meses.  
─Nunca he hecho algo como tal. ¡Ni siquiera siendo gay!─ Justin gruñó ─¡Ese tipo es un maldito mentiroso! Dios, Clay, me conoces desde hace cuatro años. Si yo fuera gay, ¿no crees que ya lo sabrías?  
─¡No lo sé!─ Admití mirándole con cierta vergüenza ahora ─Quiero decir, sí, debería saberlo, pero tal vez ¡No!  
─Mierda, Clay, ¡es bastante fácil descubrir si alguien es gay!─ Justin se levantó y se acercó, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. ─Si fuera gay, estaría sentado aquí contigo, ¿no?  
─No lo sé.  
─Si fuera gay, también te haría esto, ¿no?─ Justin puso su otra mano en mi muslo interno, mientras el brazo más cercano rodeaba mi espalda.  
─Sí, yo supongo que sí.  
─Después de todo, eres un sabroso bocado masculino que se preocupa por todos, que se preocupa siempre por mantener el bigote limpio y por cambiarse de bóxer a diario, que trata de no ensuciar las sabanas corriéndose en su propio calcetín y que ayuda a los perritos de la calle─ Justin dijo y tuve que sonreír ante eso.  
─Las chicas no lo creen así─. Dije tristemente.  
─Pero tú eres increíble hombre, deja de creer lo que ese imbécil dijo de mi….─ Justin insistió. ─Y si fuera gay, después de haberte hecho esto, y ver que no te alejaste, haría esto─ Y su mano subió por mi muslo interno y ahuecó mi entrepierna a través de mis pantalones deportivos. ─Hey, no estás usando ropa interior, ¿No?  
─Uh─uh─ Acepté, conteniendo el aliento. Recordé que habían pasado unos dos años desde la última vez que tuve relaciones sexuales y esa vez fue, digamos que, es el momento menos romántico que he tenido. Tener una mano en mi entrepierna, incluso la de Justin, se sentía tan bien.  
─Si yo fuera gay, no me resistiría a tu olor─ dijo antes de tomar mi brazo y poner su nariz sobre mi camiseta en la parte de las axilas aspirando tanto por la boca y por la nariz…  
─Mierda, Justin.  
─Entonces, si fuera gay, y sintiera tu polla libre de ropa interior y poniéndose caliente y dura dentro de tus pantalones, la agarraría bien y la sostendría así…─ Justin cerró su mano alrededor de mi polla y se hinchó poniéndose completamente dura bajo ese toque tan masculino y fraternal.  
─¡Oh Dios!─ Gruñí.  
─Y si fuera gay…─, continuó Justin, con su voz más suave ahora y su respirar más rápido y más audible, haciéndome notar el comienzo de un jadeo apasionado, ─Probablemente haría esto─. Y él soltó mi erección por encima y llevó sus manos por debajo de mis pantalones de chándal y luego agarrarme de verdad, carne a carne. Su mano suave y tibia con mi polla rosada y caliente ─¡Sí, lo haría así!  
─¡Jesús, Justin!─ Yo gemí tratando de retener el gemido y ansioso de lo que estaba ocurriendo ─Mierda, hombre, ¡eso se siente tan jodidamente bien!  
─Sí, lo haría de esta manera ¿no?– dijo mirándome mientras acariciaba mi pene suave por dentro. Mis labios se separaron en un lastimero gemido y él volvió a hablar –Si un hombre te agarra la polla podrías saber si es gay o no, otra cosa que deberías saber es que no importa si es un hombre o una mujer, cuando ponte manos a la obra, y establece contacto humano y tu cuerpo no ha follado desde hace mucho ¡cuidado! ─Justin respiró.─ El sexo es sexo, no importa con quien lo hagas, al final del día todos somos carne, sangre y huesos. Pero ahora que está aquí conmigo, ¡estás más que listo para que te demuestre que no soy gay!  
─¡Sí, Justin, sí!─ Gruñí cuando él comenzó a bombear mi caña con fuerza y de pronto su mano se sentía húmeda por mi pre semen. ─Dios, tu mano se siente tan cálida, Jesús, no creo que lo estés haciendo.


	3. ¡Tienes que ser gay!

─Pero si fuera gay, esto es lo que estaría haciendo, ¿no?─ Justin me presionó asentir con la cabeza  
─Sí, yo supongo que sí.─ Jadeé  
─Y después de que estuvieras duro y listo, como lo estás ahora, entonces probablemente haría algo como esto─. Justin se giró para poder bajar mis pantalones de chándal y me dejó a mi sonrojado con la polla ondeando al viento, la alcanzó con la cara y sus labios atraparon mi glande mojado haciéndome soltar un buen gemido que tapé con una de mis manos y luego estaba deslizando mi polla por su boca y garganta mientras su lengua lavaba mi polla con sus jugos bucales. Fue como el trapo más suave, más cálido e íntimo que he tenido, y ninguna mujer con la que haya estado todavía ¡había tenido la mitad de talento que Justin!

¡Supongo que mi vida sexual hasta entonces había sido un poco mala!

Hablando de chupar... Dios, ¡Justin tenía mi polla cautivada por su lengua y saliva! Su cabeza estaba moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo por toda mi longitud y luego de lado a lado, haciendo que cada golpe contra su paladar o lengua fuera único y maravilloso. Mi punta respondía con oleadas y oleadas de alegría extática.

─¡Ah ah ah!─ Me desvanecí cuando Justin movió su boca y solo se dedicó a chupar mi glande en forma de hongo ─¡Maldita sea, Justin, me estás volviendo loco!─ No pude resistirlo, comencé a empujar mis caderas, tratando de penetrar su boca para igualar la experiencia anterior, pero no lo hice muy bien. Pero Justin perseveró por un tiempo, luego dejó ir toda mi polla en su boca mientras me miraba con esos ojos haciendo que yo jadeara fuertemente.

─¡La siguiente cosa!─ Hizo una pausa para respirar, ─¡Lo que haría si fuera…!─ Otro respiro entrecortado, ─Si fuera gay, yo…─ Otro aliento pesado algo disminuido en intensidad, ─¡Haría algo como esto!─ Y se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Sus zapatos eran blancos y nada ajustados y los estaba quitando al mismo tiempo ayudándose del otro pie. Solo me quedé allí con mi polla siendo golpeada por el viento nocturno que entraba por la ventana de la habitación y enfriándose por la humedad que me había dejado su boca, y lo vi desnudarse de la cintura para abajo. Sus zapatos estaban fuera, se quitó los pantalones, luego se quitó los calcetines uno por uno y luego los calzoncillos con un movimiento de dos manos bajando por sus caderas, y vi que estaba teniendo una erección bastante formidable por su parte, ¡y se veía tan duro como una roca! Unas buenas nueve pulgadas de polla, sin circuncisión y arqueado suavemente hacia arriba con una cabeza limpia y elegante, brillosa en su propio jugo con vello recortado en la base y dos bolas rosas colgándole muy aguadas. Se agitaba con una belleza natural.  
Me lamí los labios y cuando Justin se acercó a mí y me acerqué a la punta del sofá, con la clara intención de mostrarme más de lo que me haría si él fuera gay, poniendo su polla justo en frente de mi boca dejándome oler su almizclado olor del día. Sin pensarlo por completo, lo atrapé y lo chupé en mi boca.  
Justin se congeló y luego gruñó: ─Sí, si fuera gay, te presentaría mi verga cada día y te diría que me la chupes para mi placer, ¡Vamos, chupa mi polla Clay como si hubieras chupado alguna vez! Haz que mi polla vibre, hombre, hazla vibrar con esa boca que tienes...  
Lo intenté, Dios sabe, pero una cosa es chupar una polla y otra es hacerla de la manera correcta. Justin no se suavizó, pero gruñó de dolor. Era obvio que lo hacía mal, pero saboreé todo lo que su pene había conservado durante el día, y en lugar de obligarme más, dijo: ─Déjame mostrarte ahora qué sería lo otro que haría si fuera gay.  
─Muy bien─ Solté ese pudín y brilló, y podría jurar que vi como salía el pre semen de la rendija de su polla cuando lo vi alejarse de mis labios. Pero me olvidé de eso, porque Justin estaba sentándose en mi polla, y ¡Dios mío, estaba lubricado y mojado!

Quiero decir, su entrada se sentía llena de alguna sustancia grasienta. Le miré sorprendido y luego vi su mano en donde empuñaba un tubo de aceite transparente, supongo que se lo puso cuando se quitó los pantalones o la tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se había lubricado mientras yo lo chupaba, y ahora estaba listo para mí. Mi glande besó su ano y se abrió como flor en verano y pude ver el rostro de dolor agrio en el rostro de Justin seguido de un insulto y maldiciendo todo, para luego empezar a sentir como se deslizaba dentro y soltaba un extenso –Ahhhhhh

No fue un viaje sin inconvenientes para él, sino solo un par de pausas y gruñidos Justin, luego volvió a empujarse más y luego estaba sentado completamente en mi regazo, con mi polla totalmente incrustada en él y luego me miró directo a los ojos.

─¿Ves la diferencia fundamental aquí, Clay?─ Él me preguntó. ─Solo tienes derecho a llamar ─gay─ a alguien debido a su orientación sexual, por lo que siente hacia las personas del mismo sexo, más no por un estúpido rumor creado por un tipo que vende pizzas. No puedes creer que alguien sea gay por una simple cuestión de fontanería.  
─Pero ... Pero tienes mi polla en tu trasero, hombre!─ Protesté ─Quiero decir, me chupaste la verga como un profesional, me oliste las axilas, y luego tenías ese lubricante en tu bolsillo y ahora has metido mi polla en tu trasero, quiero decir, tienes que ser gay, hombre, tienes que serlo.  
─Oye, amigo, ¿cuánto tiempo nos conocemos?  
─Varios años ya…  
─Crees que si quisieras que te chupara la polla, ¿Te diría que no?  
─No lo sé.


	4. Nuestra primera vez

Justin me mira con una mirada de hostigamiento con mi polla empotrada en él. Puso sentir sus movimientos y la suave caliente apretada piel de su interior quemando mi falo. Hay un olor tan agradable en el que nunca había recibido y le acaricio la espalda para hacerle sentir altivo. Me da una mirada irónica y luego levanta una ceja ─También me la chupaste. ¿Eres gay?

─No. Es decir, no lo creo

Justin niega con la cabeza y voltea sus ojos como si tratara el tema con algo de coraje, o quizá lo hace por mí ─Me has visto en citas con chicas antes, ¿no?  
Sí. Pensé rápidamente en la infinidad de chicas con las que Justin salía y no solo a cenar, sino también a coger. ─Claro. Pero ese tipo dijo que tu...

─¡Ese tipo está lleno de mierda!─ Justin me dijo en un tono más fuerte. ─Yo, podría tomar la polla de un jodido buen amigo, por el culo o por la boca y no ser gay ¿Tu no?

─Tal vez─ Admití. Es difícil ser enfático cuando tienes la polla dura y enterrada dentro del trasero del tipo que está haciéndote la pregunta. Puedo sentir la calentura del esfínter de Justin abrazar la exención de mi falo y se siente tan sedoso que no quiero que salga.

─Así que te he devorado la muy buena verga que te cargas de la mejor manera que pude, y fui bueno en eso porque sé lo que me gusta que me hagan cuando una chica me la chupa. No sabía mal, tienes un olor digno de un pajero. Te olí la axila porque somos hombres y los hombres olemos, no es la primera vez que huelo algo de ti, he olido tus camisetas para separar las limpias de las sucias, e incluso los calcetines y en base a eso descubrí que limpias tus corridas con ellos─ Justin continuó y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente mientras decía esto. Sentí vergüenza por lo de los calcetines debido a que en las noches cuando estaba excitado, simplemente, para no ir al baño, estiraba mi mano buscando algún calcetín debajo de mi cama y en fundaba mi pene y me corría libremente. Luego limpiaba todo y quedaba como nuevo.  
Justin continuó ─Tenía un tubo de lubricante conmigo porque lo tomé en una farmacia hoy temprano. Y estoy tomando tu polla por el culo sin muchos problemas porque eres un infierno de buen amigo y maldita sea de mi si desaprovechó la oportunidad de ver lo machito que eres. Eso hace una gran diferencia a si fueras algún extraño en un bar, y no, nunca he estado en un bar gay antes, ese tipo es un maldito mentiroso. Seguro quiere arruinar nuestra amistad.

─Bien, bien─ Me di por vencido tomando las caderas de Justin ─Lo siento, Justin, lo siento incluso por haberlo preguntado. Puse en duda mi confianza y me deje llevar por lo que oí.

─Eso está mejor. No soy gay. Y que te quede claro─ Dijo Justin mirándome y moviéndose saltando en mi polla. ─Ahora cállate mientras me follo en tu polla, hombre, se nota que la tienes dura y duele un montón, te juro que ahora siento que quiero orinar. Incluso puedo sentir el glande empujando en mis músculos...

─No te sofoques, relájate. No quiero que quieras acabar esto─ Dije mansamente sobando sus caderas y mirándole.  
Justin comenzó a moverse más rápido ahora, estaba rebotando en mi regazo y sentí el calor de su polla mientras subía y bajaba por mi eje con su anillo de fuego líquido, y ese calor hacía que el placer en mi cuerpo creciera y se me pusiera la piel de gallina y todo era por tener a Justin follándose mientras estaba sentado en mi regazo. Jamás lo hubiera pensado pero nunca había estado dentro de un hombre y en caso de que quisiera, jamás había pensado en Justin.

─¡Oh, oh, ah, ah!─ Yo gruñí

─Uh, uh, sí, hombre!─ Justin se gruñó a sí mismo. ─Maldición, duele mucho, pero esto se siente tan bueno amigo! ¡Tienes que probarlo alguna vez!

─¡Si seguro!─ Estaba listo para aceptar cualquier cosa en ese momento. Si Justin me pusiera en cuatro patas, lo hubiera hecho.

─¡Oh oh oh oh! Esto es increíble─ Justin estaba jadeando y me di cuenta de que él estaba cansando. Que él me lleve hasta el clímax es muy caliente y agradable, pero no estaba acostumbrado a esto, en donde uno solo hace todo el trabajo, así que sin importar lo bien que lo hubiera hecho, necesitaba darle un descanso.

Así que lo agarré y lo abracé fuerte y logré ponerme de pie con cuidado con él todavía unido a mi polla, y luego me aproximé a la cama y lo acosté con mi polla aun metida en su caliente culo, él boca arriba con las piernas envolviéndome y yo encima y comencé a follarlo.

—Oh Clay. ¡Es tan bueno, hermano!

Justin gruñó de dolor una o dos veces, pero no en voz alta, y no me detuve.  
Se sentía emocionante, caliente, prohibido y al mismo tiempo tan natural. Mi orgasmo estaba llegando rápido debido a lo morboso de la situación, y la cara de Justin me hacía notar que solo sentía placer extasiado cada vez que le embestía con la urgencia que construyó dentro de mí momento a momento.

—Clay, no aguanto... ¡ME CORRO! ME CORRO!— Y Justin convulsionó de repente y sentí chorros de su esperma en mi estómago y pecho. ¡Lo hice venir! Estaba eyaculando gracias a mí por todas partes solo por la sensación de mi polla en su trasero. No hay cumplido más grande que eso... tener tu mejor amigo hetero llegando clímax porque lo estás follando y sabía que esto no tenía que ser gay, solo éramos él y yo compartiendo nuestros cuerpos de la forma en que habíamos compartido nuestras vidas, la forma en que compartimos este apartamento, solo dos mejores amigos, Justin y yo, y ahora nos estábamos uniendo más que nunca. No había nada gay al respecto y no sé cómo puedo convencerlo de eso para quizá repetirlo en un futuro cercano. Existe un mundo de diferencia entre compartir algo con un mejor amigo y querer ir fuera y chupar pollas de extraños al azar. Como yo creí que el hacía.

Y en ese momento de completa realización, coroné mi propio deleite y metí mi polla en lo profundo de su culo y lo sostuve allí mientras rociaba mi esperma, llenándolo con toda la excitación que tenía, y Justin estaba terminando su propio placer y me estaba mirando mientras sentía mi orgasmo en ese brillo post climático y me sonrió con una suave indulgencia mientras mi semen calientes se hundía profundamente dentro de él

Terminé, me acomodé sobre él y él me sostuvo en firme, cálido, con sus brazos masculinos y amigables, nuestro sudor se mezcló de la misma manera que cuando llegábamos de algún partido jugando al fútbol en la cancha de cemento de lote abandonado en la esquina, o cuando luchando a tientas con nuestros cuerpos mezclados en esfuerzo y alegría se rozaron, como ahora.

Dios, sí, justo como ahora.

La respiración de Justin iba en son con la mía. Escuché sus dos largos jadeos por haber terminado y pude pegar mi cara en su pecho frío y sudado. El olor a su sudor es ambrosía pura. Jamás había respirado u olido algo similar. Podía oler la fragancia agria y masculina de su axila tinturada por un leve olor a desodorante y un poco de crema de afeitar. Jamás había olido aquella esencia de Justin y me encantaba.

La mano de Justin acarició algunos mechones de mi cabello hacia atrás de mi frete sudorosa y dijo: ─Ahora, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? No hay forma de que sea gay. Ese tipo es confundiéndome con alguien más

─Sí, lo veo, Justin─ Dije ─No hay forma de que seas gay. Me has dado una buena mamada y también me has dejado cogerte, si fueras gay, hubieras puesto resistencia, pero simplemente eres un chico heterosexual que disfruta de su cuerpo con quien sea.

─Tienes una buena polla, Clay, digna de un hombre heterosexual─. Justin respondió. ─Estoy deseando que lo hagamos otra vez

—Apestamos a sexo. Hace mucho que no había cogido, hombre— En ese momento me acomodé en donde nacía su brazo y con mi nariz le insinué que moviera su brazo para tocar su axila. Lo hizo dejándome oler casi su sudor natural. Juraría que la última vez que uso desodorante fue anoche antes de dormir. —Hueles..

—Tu igual. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo ¿Si?

─Sí─ Dije ─Primero, me levantaré e iré a amargarle la noche ese tipo del pasillo. Le diré que es un pedazo de mierda ¡Anda llamándote gay! Y no lo eres, me lo acabas de demostrar. Volveré aquí y podré follarte tontamente el resto de la noche y demostrarte que no tengo nada de gay tampoco.

─Suena como un plan.

─Vuelvo en unos minutos─ le dije levantándome y poniéndome el pantalón de nuevo.


	5. Quiero que me folles de nuevo.

Aquella noche lo hicimos dos veces más. Creí que al día siguiente iba. A odiarme o nos comportaríamos frío, pero no. No pasó nada. Oh bueno, si note un cambio, como que Justin ya no dejaba sus calcetines tirados a la maldita sea o de que evitaba cruzarse con Jake. También me di cuenta de que lo que pasó aquella vez era como si hubiera sido borrado de la memoria de Justin y eso, en cierta parte era un alivio.

Comenzamos a salir nuevamente con chicas y pensé que era cierto lo que Justin me decía sobre la orientación sexual sentimental. Realmente no podríamos considerarnos gays por haber tenido sexo. De hecho, fue el mejor sexo que he tenido hasta ahora, y basándome en la mamada, el dejo el highscore muy alto pues ni Janine ni Betty lograron provocar e la sensación que me provocaba Justin cuando mi pene se perdía en su boca mientras me miraba orgulloso con sus ojos.

Sí. Fue bueno. Y una parte de mí quería repetirlo pues pasábamos solos la mayor parte del tiempo en esa habitación pero él estaba haciendo ejercicios en el piso y yo leyendo algún libro para un ensayo, o él estaba en la laptop haciendo algún informe y yo recogía la ropa para lavar, simplemente no había tiempo y está bien por qué no éramos gays, y no quería que mi vida se basara solamente en eso.

Justo cuando habían pasado catorce días y doce horas, había acabado la clase de gimnasia cuando tuvimos que ducharnos, y lo atrapé mirando mi entrepierna. Yo era de los chicos tímidos que siempre se bañaba con bóxers por vergüenza pero honestamente, había chicos que se desnudaban y mostraban sus miserias con orgullo. Y no es que los penes sean atractivos a la vista, sino que, siendo hétero no es algo que me interese ver. Pero Zach, el gran jock me insistió en hacerlo. Dijo que llevar el bóxer mojado en mi mochila sería estúpido y que estábamos en confianza, y a partir de ese día me desnude y cuando creí que todos iban a silbar o verme, nadie lo hizo. Y se sentía bien. Era uno más del montón y pasaba desapercibido.

No estoy tan bien dotado, mi pene califica como un pene normal, al menos cuando es flácido. Yo aún me sentía como un chico en crecimiento.

Mi pene en realidad parecía una bellota regordeta encima de dos bolas grandes. Pero cuando se me ponía dura, entonces lograba al menos casi seis pulgadas y si me excitaba lo suficiente, como aquella noche con Justin, aumentaba otras dos pulgadas más o menos.

Yo había hablado con Justin antes de lo sucedido sobre lo arriesgado que era tener sexo en lugares públicos, pero allí estaba él. En la ducha continua a la mía. Desnudo. Me guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta y sonriendo mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse el pecho. Era delgado y cuando acababa de bañarse siempre se veía más pálido, tenía un grueso matojo de rizos oscuros en su entrepierna que daban nacimiento a su linda polla colgaba como una salchicha larga.

Mierda.

Impresionante fue lo que hizo después cuando las duchas quedaron vacías y le sorprendí mirándome y guiñándome un ojo otra vez, mientras se sacudía la polla.

—Hey Clay. Que aburrida fue la clase de Álgebra...

—Seh— dije sin mostrarle importancia a pesar de que sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo. Si hubiera querido tener morbo conmigo se lo agradecería que fuera en nuestra habitación. No allí.

Luego se dio la vuelta y dejó caer su jabón —Ups— comenzó a agacharse para recogerlo y por alguna razón creí que lo hizo de una forma lenta más de lo normal como si quisiera que efectivamente mis ojos vieran su par de nalgas blancas con una franja llena de vellos varoniles

Se levantó sonriéndome y luego con sus labios señaló mi pene. Estaba erecto y Justin muriendo de risa mientras abría la ducha para enjuagarse. Maldición. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Últimamente a pesar de no hablar es la vez que follamos, hacia cosas que me daban morbo. Como chupar su dedo sucio de mayonesa o lamer un helado sin dejar de verme, o disimuladamente meter un dedo por debajo de la manga de mi camiseta y luego olerlo mientras lo veía.  
No puedo decir que a partir de ello todo mejoró, porque sería mentir, pero digamos que aumento mi lívido, mi confianza, morbo, y por ende, lo de Justin también.  
Justin llegó al departamento luego de su última clase del día, justo para la cena. Teníamos todo lo que un departamento necesita para decir que está completa. Aquella noche comimos y vimos algo de televisión y jugamos parchís. Nuestro departamento estaba en el cuarto piso, bueno, era un gran edificio de ocho pisos, en cada piso había dos departamento y la pareja de señores que alquilaban en nuestro piso habían salido hace poco.

Justin y yo tendríamos mucha privacidad. Me alegré de eso, ya que él había repetido su exhibición nuevamente en las duchas un par de veces más a la inicial. Incluso si la ducha estaba llena, podía verlo de reojo, como tomaba su polla y la ordeña a disimuladamente mientras me miraba.

─No olvides que tienes que entregar tu matriz de proyecto mañana, así que no te quedes despierto tan tarde─ dijo mi Justin mientras se quedaba en bóxers para darse un baño. Hizo más del tiempo necesario para buscar una toalla y una camiseta.

─Lo acabé justo hoy en la biblioteca, Justin─ dije desde su cama, pues era más cómoda que la mía y había puesto la laptop para descargar pdfs de física y robótica ─Espero que no te importe compartir la cama— le dije sin mirarlo.

─Esperaba que la compartiéramos─ Me guiñó un ojo nuevamente. El andaba igual de caliente que yo y lo captábamos por las indirectas ─Vamos a ducharnos.  
Nos desnudamos rápidamente, abrí el agua y la puse en una temperatura cálida y entramos. Nos turnamos para mojarnos y enjabonarnos hasta que me pidió que le lavara la espalda. Me entregó el jabón, se dio la vuelta, puso sus brazos en la pared, y se inclinó. El agua baja por su espalda y entraba a su trasero el cual estaba haciendo crecer un poco mi polla.

La tensión olía a cerámica mojada luego de un día soleado. Se podía sentir como el agua mojando las células de su piel. Se podía ver como el río de agua que bajaba por su columna hacia su espalda y era consumida por su raja.

Comencé con sus hombros y descendí hasta llegar a su culo. Lavé cada mejilla de su trasero haciendo bastante espuma mientras mi pene crecía. La situación y los recuerdos me asfixiaban, así que pase mis dedos por su entrada.

Retiró las manos de la pared y extendió las nalgas exponiendo su agujero para mi ─Enjabóname en el culo bien. Vamos. No quiero que me apeste─ Amaba cuando Justin hablaba de esa manera.

Enjabone mi mano muy bien y pasé los dedos sobre su fruncido agujero con vellos, dejando que mis dedos rosaran su suave apertura. Tenía el culo más suave y caliente que alguna vez haya tocado. ─Pon tu dedo enjabonado y dentro de mi trasero, Clay. Sin miedo, hombre…

No me lo podía creer. Esperaba que nos hiciéramos una paja, tal vez intercambiar una mamada, pero quién sabe a dónde acabaríamos con mi dedo metido en su culo.  
Hice lo que me pidió, sorprendido de la facilidad con que mi dedo jabonoso invadía el canal de su trasero. Él suspiró. ─¡Ohhh! Eso se siente bien, Clay. Muévelo adentro y afuera y muévelo un poco hacia adelante. Auch, arde.

Lo moví y lo froté tal y como me decía pues era más que obvio que sentía placer por aquella invasión. Sabía dónde quedaba su próstata así que concentrándome en esta pequeña nuez que sentí dentro de él, comencé a empujarla y a frotarla con la yema de mi dedo para que eso se sintiera muy bien para el y al parecer lo estaba logrando

─Agárrame la polla─ me pidió.

Lo agarré, sin haber tocado la mía primero. Por supuesto estaba húmedo por la ducha, y duro como una roca y largo. Lo medimos más tarde, y tenía un total de ocho pulgadas, más largo que el mío, pero no del todo tan gruesa como la que yo poseía. La cabeza estaba esponjosa y, a pesar de la ducha, estaba pegajosa con eso fluido espeso que elaboraba y que hacia saber que estaba excitado y que había deseado eso tanto como yo.

─Golpea un poco esa parte, y mantén tu dedo golpeándome allí. Ohhhh, sí, sí, Clay... síaaaahhhhh!

Esto siguió así hasta que dijo: ─Enjabona tu polla. Quiero que me folles de nuevo. Por favor. Hombre. He tenido pensamientos homosexuales y quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que no lo soy

─¿Qué? ¿En serio?

─Fóllame. Pon tu polla en mi trasero, por fa. Se sentirá realmente bien. La he extrañado. Hazlo Jensen…

Enjaboné mi polla hasta que quedara resbalosa y el corazón me latía a mil cuando Justin se inclinó, extendió las mejillas, y justo cuando y me enseñó su entrada y sus nalgas, justo como lo había visto en las duchas del gimnasio la semana pasada. Aquel recuerdo ahora estaba ocurriendo en la privacidad de nuestro baño. Su agujero fruncido se guiñó, me acerqué a su espalda, alineé mi pene detrás de él y lo introduje en su agujero. Presioné un poco más fuerte y se deslizó hasta mis bolas.

─Tranquilo, hombre. Quédate quieto por un segundo. Imagino que esto duele un poco

Lo sentí apretarse y relajarse varias veces hasta que suspiró y dijo: ─Está bien, jódeme hermano.


	6. Asqueroso y de maricones

Hice lo que me pedía y comencé. Se sentía apretado, cálido y resbaladizo. Su interior era tan suave e inexplorado que se sentía como si estuviera masajeando mi polla con cada empuje dentro y fuera. Me acerqué de nuevo y sin pena alguna llevé mi mano a su polla erecta masturbándolo y acariciándolo al ritmo de mis golpes. Pronto puso su mano sobre la mía y nos acariciamos juntos hasta que nos sentimos furiosos por la joven pasión.  
Realmente no había nada gay en aquello. No nos sentíamos atraídos el uno por el otro, pues aquello era solo carnal, conductual y físico. No había nada de malo en penetrar a Justin si me ofrecía su culo  
A mí me seguían gustando las mujeres y a él también, solo usábamos y compartíamos nuestros cuerpos con el fin de saciar nuestras ganas de placer y sexo.  
─No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más─ dije contra su cuello  
─Córrete en mi trasero, hombre. Quiero sentir lo que sientes las mujeres cuando un hombre se corre dentro de nuevo.  
Me preparé, agarrando su polla aún más fuerte. Se aferró a mí mano cuando comenzó gruñir y segundos después de golpear su trasero pude sentir el esperma corriendo por el eje de su polla y mi mano mientras estaba yo a punto de disparar e inundar su interior con mi carga espesa. Sus gemidos y las contracciones de su culo hicieron que su canal se sintiera más apretado y ahora era como si succionara mi polla con su esfínter y ahora esas sensaciones estaban haciéndome bombear mi primer disparo de semen dentro de su culo y luego otro, y otro más.  
Luego de haber depositado tres o cuatro chorros de semen en su interior comencé a retirarme y Justin dejó salir mi polla seguida de una larga y espesa mezcla de semen con unos cuantos gases húmedos que en vez de asquearme, me excitaron.  
—Joder Clay. Coges como todo un macho. Esas mujeres con las que te acuestas deben quedar dar muy satisfechas.  
Le miré abriendo la ducha y metiéndome bajo el chorro —Pues no cojo mucho que digamos. Más se dedican a mamármela y ya.  
Justin me miro extraño y luego me sonrió —Pues yo tampoco tengo tanta suerte en eso. Las chicas son complicadas. Mira Clay, somos heterosexuales y nos gustan las vaginas y los senos... Sentimos atracción por el lado opuesto y solo quiero besar a las mujeres— hizo una pausa para hacer énfasis —Yo jamás te voy a besar. Eso es de maricones, pero tienes mi culo. Y ya. Si estoy de ganas y tú también, pues me follas. Me quedo satisfecho… siempre y cuando nadie se entere. Puedes disfrutarme— me dijo apartándome de la ducha y metiéndose él.  
Nos limpiamos rápidamente, nos secamos y salimos. Pude ver las nalgas varoniles de Justin rebotar mientras caminaba hasta tirarse en la cama.  
─Eso fue divertido─ dije caminando hacia mi cajonera y poniéndome desodorante. Así mismo busqué el suyo y se lo arrojé.  
─Sí. Estoy tan contento de que nos hayamos conocido y de que ahora tengamos la posibilidad de coger sin ser maricones. No me gusta nada de los LGBT. Prefiero coger con quien yo quiera sin tener una etiqueta. Me preguntaba si algún día te gustaría estar debajo  
─¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cabalgarme mientras estoy acostado?  
─No específicamente. Ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez... No sé si recuerda al gran James, él era gay pero de closet, de esos que no andan proclamando que le gustan las vergas... Bueno, la cuestión es que él se folla a varios chicos, todos se venían sin correrse. Yo estuve presente una de esas veces y puedo afirmar que el chico gemía como loco. Copié los movimientos de las caderas de James y practiqué con mi almohada. Y cuando me cojo a una mujer la hago llegar de una manera muy rica.  
─¡Whao!─ Me estaba poniendo duro otra vez, y él también.  
─Mi turno. Date la vuelta— y aquello me asustó, es que no esperaba eso. Simplemente no. Tenía miedo y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido mientras le miraba y efectivamente hablaba en serio. No le iba a dejar esperar pues ya yo le había follado varias veces y supongo que también era mi turno de ir abajo.  
Me di vuelta sobre mi estómago. ─Levanta un poco el trasero─ dijo mientras se arrastraba detrás de mí. La tensión de mi cuerpo hizo que apretara los puños y los músculos de mi espalda se tensaron. Podía sentir el aliento caliente de Justin, pero lo que sucedió después me atrapó por sorpresa y me hizo poner completamente duro. Sentí su lengua en mi trasero, tentativamente al principio, como probando el terreno de mi velludo culo, luego más agresivamente. Después de unos minutos su lengua chupaba y lamía mi entrada como si su vida dependiera de eso. Era jodidamente bueno en eso, ahora entendía por qué varias chicas insistían salir con Justin: era un dios con su lengua, fue puro placer. Luego metió el dedo y dejé escapar un gemido mientras cerraba mis ojos y aspiraba por mí boca. Jamás había sentido algo como tal, y era una molestia pero debía soportarlo porque quería experimentarlo sin tener miedo alguno. Además luego de eso seguiríamos siendo heterosexuales.  
─Oh, sí, Justin. Oh, sí─ Gemí sintiendo como su dedo entraba y salía de mí sin pena alguna. Eso sí, dolía de vez en cuando, cuando me tensaba. Así que me relajaba lo suficiente para no soportar molestias. Gemí. Lo hice varias veces mordiendo mis labios pues con el de dedo de Justin en mi culo me sentía como la puta más grande.  
─Solo espera─ dijo él preparándome más.  
Continuó así durante unos minutos, mientras mi pene se encontraba babeando sobre la cama. Levante mi trasero buscando más su dedo que luego se convirtieron en dos, y luego en tres.  
─Ponte de espaldas de nuevo.  
Me di la vuelta. Fue a su cajón y sacó el viejo tubo de lubricante que había usado nuestra primera vez. Supongo que no lo había tirado ni gastado en sus pajas porque quería usarlo conmigo y se lo agradecí mentalmente. Se frotó un poco en la longitud de su polla para que quedara muy mojada y húmeda, luego puso algo de lubricante en mi agujero, y presionó la cabeza contra mí mientras sostenía mis piernas, colocándolas sobre sus hombros.  
─Sé que soy bastante grande, y esta es tu primera vez, así que iré despacio. Solo quiero que me mires a mí. Estarás bien y te va a doler pero debes respirar. ¿SÍ?  
No dije nada, solo me dediqué a sentir como empujaba su polla en mi agujero que lo dejó entrar con algo de dificultad. Me hizo gemir como cuando corro en exceso y siento la lengua seca y comienzo a jadear mientras cerraba mis ojos relajándome para darle la bienvenida a su pene mientras se llevaba mi virginidad anal. Poco a poco y lento, fue entrando. No era tan grueso como creí que se sentiría, así que se deslizó fácilmente, causando poca molestia. Luego deslizó el resto, poco a poco hasta que podía sentir su arbusto rizado contra mi trasero. Podía sentir la calidez de su entrepierna y la suavidad de sus caderas cuando se enterró completamente en mí. Mi rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo, mi pene erecto apuntando hacia mi rostro. Sentir aquella cercanía era indescriptible. Estábamos tan unidos que daba placer y dolía.  
─¿Estás bien, Clay? Ya la metí toda. Estoy dentro... Hombre, estas súper caliente y súper suave.  
Miré a Justin y podía ver el placer dibujado en su rostro mientras tenía mis piernas en sus hombros. Se movió un poco y gemí, ya que aquello me provocaba un dolor tan placentero que me hacía querer más ─Sí, bien, fóllame ahora. Estoy listo Justin, hazlo. Eres… increíble.

Él comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera de mí culo y las sensaciones de incomodidad dieron paso a un intenso placer que jamás en la vida había sentido en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Aquello me hizo soltar una maldición, seguido de un movimiento que subió por mi columna dejándome una sonrisa. Justin sabía cómo llegar a ese lugar de placer que me hizo arquear la espalda y apretar mi culo en la polla de ese chico heterosexual que ahora poseía mi cuerpo con su virilidad rosa y me hacía saber que jamás había sentido nada tan suave, cálido y hermoso dentro de mí.

Se agachó y agarró mi pene erecto y baboso y comenzó a acariciarlo, usando ese pre semen para lubricarme.

Después de unos veinte minutos más o menos, de tanto sentir placer y calidez en mi culo, comenzó a empujar más fuerte y más rápido, haciendo que sus caderas chocarán contra mí y sonara de una forma tan excitante mientras me masturbaba más y más rápido. Pronto, no pude soportar el maltrato en aquel lugar de placer en mi culo que me provocaba alegría prohibidamente dulce y que estaba seguro era mejor que cualquier droga que me provocaba euforia, mientras Justin se estaba poniendo más bruto y las sacudidas vigorosas que me estaba dando eran para correrse. Yo arqueé mi espalda y agarré su polla con mi culo mientras explotaba en mi interior soltando cuerda tras cuerda de jugo de esperma blanco, anacarado y caliente.

Se agarró a mis caderas con ambas manos y empujó tan profundamente en mí que pensé que iba a sentirlo correrse hasta mi garganta. Podía sentir su semen agitarse dentro mientras sentía la humedad de mi culo.

Él gruñó, se inclinó y me mordió el pezón izquierdo cuando lo sentí disparar por última vez y después de un chorro de su crema blanca salió de mí siguiendo su polla semi erecta. Pude ver su pene y —Oh, mierda. Justin lo siento. Lo siento. No fue mi intención— le dije mirándolo y el solo se encogió de hombros.

—Clay. No pasa nada. Todos cagamos. Ya me limpiaré seguro que esto pasa al ser tu primera vez y créeme, está todo bien.

Cuando terminó de calmarme, se derrumbó sobre mí, frotándose en mi sudoroso cuerpo y luego se quedó con su rostro muy cerca del mío. Sentí su respiración y él la mía. Así mismo me di cuenta de que podía sentir su aliento entrar a mi boca.

Pero no iba a besarlo. Y él tampoco me besaría. Eso sería sumamente asqueroso y de maricones.

Nos bañamos y esa noche dormimos en los brazos del otro, dándonos una paja antes de ducharnos para la universidad a la mañana siguiente.


	7. A Clay le gusta que le chupen las axilas

─¡Oh, sí! ¡Justo allí... justo allí! ¡Sigue golpeando ese lugar! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ohhhhh!─ Acostado sobre mi espalda siendo follado, suspiré cuando Justin golpeó mi punto de placer con su glande. Para ese momento podría decir que mi vida sexual se había reactivado en un 100% pues nos estábamos volviendo cada vez más cercanos. Y hablando de eso, Justin me había confesado que amaba coger conmigo y que su pose favorita era yo acostado de espaldas con mis piernas sobre sus hombros porque aquello le permitía ver el placer que dos amigos heterosexuales podrían darse mediante el culo y la polla.  
Me estaba acercando a disparar mi carga entre nosotros así que me relajé para dejarme ir, pues Justin me hacía correr sin tocarme. La estimulación me hizo estremecer pues él sabía exactamente como moverse y me daba los mejores culorgasmos que jamás yo había experimentado.  
Sabíamos qué era una próstata, y las formas de estimularlas con los dedos pero Justin siempre insistía en que mejor sería con el pene y yo, hecho el cachondo, accedía desnudándome.  
En ese momento él siguió golpeándola y frotándola con su glande, causando que mi pene babeara lo que parecía una mezcla de semen, orina y las cosas claras y pegajosas. Estas fueron nuevas sensaciones para dos hombres jóvenes quienes eran básicamente nuevos en el sexo masculino.  
Siguió chocando su glande contra mí próstata durante otros cinco minutos más o menos antes de tensarse y soltar un áspero gemido mientras metía su polla en la profundidad de mi culo haciendo que sus bolas se aplastaran entre mis nalgas haciéndome gruñir.  
Cuando lo sentí disparar…  
Su primer brote de semen dentro y a ese punto yo también estaba en el punto de correrme. Continuó follándome y mientras me llenaba por dentro y estallé entre nosotros, cubriéndonos los vientres con las corrientes de semen. Empujó unas cuantas veces más y se derrumbó encima de mí, su polla permaneció en mi trasero mientras se recostó sobre mí quedándose en mi cuerpo y luego se mudó a mi axila velluda y respiró allí. Creí que sería raro si lo quitaba pues lo escuchaba respirar pesadamente, pero preferí no decir nada hasta que lo sentí lamiendo mis vellos. Eso fue nuevo y agradable.

─Oye… Me chupas la axila.

─Solo la estoy lamiendo un poco, quería descubrir a que sabía– me expresó lamiendo un poco más y luego me miró ─¿Te molesta?

─No, solo es extraño. No creí que a alguien le gustara esa parte, ya que hay vellos y sudor.

Justin me miró muy cerca, parecía como si quisiera besarme ─Todas las partes huelen y tienen vellos. Tu culo olía y tenía vellos cuando lo comí por primera vez y bien que lo hice, al igual que cuando me chupaste la polla– y bueno, tenía razón. ─Pero si te incomoda, dejaré de hacerlo.

─No, no, está bien– dije por qué aquello se sentía morboso y sucio. Acaricie su hombro y le miré ─¿Me chupas la otra axila?─ pregunté jugando un poco y levantando el otro brazo, dejando a su merced mi axila blanca y tibia, algo húmeda y con largos velos que se dividían en dos partes.

Me dio una sonrisa y dijo ─¡Tremendo postre!


	8. La historia de Justin

Nos despertamos horas después cuando sentí a Justin moverse a mi lado, y automáticamente le pregunté ─¿Dormiste bien?  
─Sí─ Le dio un apretón a mi polla y goteó un poco de jugo de pre semen, el cual usó como lubricante y me acarició varias veces. Entonces me sorprendió inclinándose con dificultad y llevándose mi glande a la boca. Hizo girar su lengua alrededor de la parte más sensible de mi verga para después meterla en el agujero por donde orinaba y eso se sentía muy bien. Gemí e instantáneamente creció en su totalidad. Siguió así y luego tomó gran parte de mí pene como pudo en su boca y estas sensaciones de succión fueron demasiado para mí y le advertí que estaba a punto de correrme. Pero siguió así hasta que mi polla disparó en su boca. Me quedé viendo como no sacaba mi pene de su boca y se acomodó para dejarme ver sus ojos azules y sentí como tragó cada tiro por la garganta hasta que me quedé sin nada.  
─¡Wow! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?  
─Vamos a dormir. Te lo cuento por la mañana.  
Me acurruqué con Justin y él movió su culo contra mi carne endurecida, porque a pesar de que me había corrido, había algo en toda esa situación que me hacía poner bien duro y cachondo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y entré con algo de dificultad. Nos quedamos así y podía sentir a Justin gimiendo suavemente y sabía que también estaba duro pero era noche, no tendríamos sexo, simplemente dormiríamos así y así fue.  
Nos despertamos alrededor de las diez. Después del tiempo normal en el baño, hicimos algo de desayuno, sin molestarnos en vestirnos. Después de desayunar y limpiar la cocina, volvimos a mi habitación donde comenzó a contarme como sabía tanto del sexo gay siendo heterosexual.  
Justin era amigo de Bryce, quien era un año mayor que él. Una tarde de la primavera pasada, él y Bryce estaban pasando el rato andando en bicicleta por las veredas de las casas y le preguntó si le gustaría ver algunas revistas muy interesantes que tenía. Justin preguntó de qué tipo eran estas para ser interesantes, ya que lo primero que se le había ocurrido, es que serían revistas de hongos o quizá de tecnología o sobre como hackear algo. Bryce dijo que quería sorprenderlo. Decidieron dar la vuelta e ir a la gran colina en donde Bryce vivía. Ese día Justin lo describe como soleado, calmado y fresco, y dijo que le dolían las piernas de subir la cuesta en bicicleta. Entraron y condujo a Justin al sótano de su casa. Tenía copias de su las llaves del padre y pude abrir una habitación, de unos diez pies por diez, con una gran candelabro muy elegante que colgaba del centro de la habitación sobre la cabeza.  
La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por un armario y un sofá. Bryce abrió el gabinete y sacó algunas revistas porno, para ser específicos. Porno en todas sus formas: había fotos de hombres y mujeres desnudas, solas y juntas... hombres y mujeres, hombres y hombres, mujeres y mujeres, chupando, follando, golpeando, consoladores.  
Justin dijo que para ese momento ambos se encontraban sentados en el enorme sofá con sus vergas dentro de sus pantalones babeando con pre semen a través de la tela de sus bóxers. En ese momento Justin siente la mirada de Bryce y luego le señala las revistas. Le dice que aquellas aún no saldrán hasta el siguiente mes, pero que su padre las ha conseguido dando unos cientos más de dólares debido a que las colecciona con ferviente perversidad. Bryce se saca la camiseta e invita a hacer lo mismo a Justin. Ambos se desnudaron. Justin había visto a Bryce desnudo en las duchas de los vestidores, pero nunca lo había visto erecto. De hecho, aparte de él y el porno, nunca había visto otra erección antes.  
El pre semen babeó de la erección de Bryce y Justin le dijo que tenía un buen cuerpo, “Bastante apetecible”. Gruesos rizos marrones abrazaban una polla que era aproximadamente de 16 centímetros, fina pero cabezona, un poco más grande que la que tenía en ese momento. Bryce tomó la polla de Justin en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que el pre semen supurara de su hendidura. Justin se sintió asustado porque no quería hacer nada con otro hombre, pero de pronto la curiosidad le venció y pudo sentir como Bryce se inclinó y tomó la cabeza resbaladiza de su polla en su boca. Dijo que nunca había sentido algo así antes y se puso duro al contármelo.


	9. Bryce es pasivo

Pero luego, desde su polla, Bryce se movió hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus bolas y empezó lamiendo, mordisqueando suavemente, hasta que levantó las piernas de Justin del sofá y comenzó a lamerle el culo. Se retorció cuando la lengua de Bryce lamió su fruncida entrada llena de vellos negros, luego extendiéndolo para poder lamer adentro. Después de comerle el culo por un rato, Bryce metió un dedo allí, excitándolo más. Justin gemía imparablemente y tenía la boca abierta con sus mejillas rosas mientras Bryce le besaba el interior de los muslos al ver como ese agujero masculino se tragaba sus dedos.  
Para ese momento, el pene de Justin estaba completamente erecto sobre su pálido abdomen moldeado con vellos y salían gotas de líquido transparente mientras gemía de placer. Bryce masajeó un lugar que lo hizo gemir mucho más alto, al punto de encovarse y agarrarse del respaldar del mueble con su mano por detrás de su cabeza. A este punto no creía que pudiera mejorar mucho hasta que Bryce le pidió que dejara follar y Justin estaba listo para cualquier cosa. Bryce tomó un poco de lubricante del gabinete más cercano y se embadurnó la polla. Metió dos dedos en el lubricante y suavemente los metió en el trasero de Justin para dejarlo mucho más mojado y resbaloso por dentro. Luego tomó la cabeza de su polla y empujó en su agujero. Después de un poco de esfuerzo apareció el primer anillo de músculos y Justin dijo que dolía como el infierno, y que no podría soportarlo, lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas ruborizadas. Hizo que Bryce lo sacara mientras recuperaba el aliento, dándole unos segundos para relajarse y prepararse para el dolor. Cuando Bryce lo intentó de nuevo, se acomodó mejor y puso su rostro frente al de Justin y le dijo con una voz sexy que eran hombres y que ambos iban a disfrutar y sin demorar más, empujó tortuosamente quitándole la virginidad hacia adentro. Mantuvo la cabeza quieta y luego comenzó a empujar en el resto deslizándose hasta la profundidad de él.  
Bryce lo jodió y gimiendo sobre su boca debido a que estaba tan excitado, y después de unos cinco minutos de que el glande de Bryce le hiciera vibrar la próstata con tanto golpeteo, llegó sin tocarse sí mismo mientras Bryce se corría en su interior.  
Y a pesar de que recién habían tenido su orgasmo, no pudieron soportarlo debido a que los dos estaban duros. Justin le agarró de las piernas y las llevó a su pecho y cuando tuvo a Bryce en esa posición, empezó a devorar el culo sudado que tenía en ese momento que le quedaba bien húmedo.  
Lo mejor de ese momento fue que Bryce no parecía negarse a que le comieran el culo así que Justin optó por uno, dos y tres dedos y tenía por primera vez, control del cuerpo de ese hombre. Entonces tomó su verga y la llevó hacia el centro del trasero peludo de Bryce y lo empujó adentro. Su culo agarró su polla como una prensa mientras dejaba salir un grito…

“Lento, hombre. Despacio, despacio. Está ardiendo y quema.... Sí. Ah. Sí. Ahí. Ahí. Ahí. Más suave, ahora más fuerte... dame duro. Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame.... oh, hombre, oh, hombre, eso es bueno, eso es bueno. Oh joder, joder, joder...”  
Bryce estaba sudando como cerdo sobre el mueble con una revista en el piso mientras Justin le penetraba hasta el fondo. Las piernas regordetas de Bryce subían por los hombros de Justin y este aprovechó para sacarle los calcetines mientras le chupaba los dedos de los pies. Y al parecer eso fue suficiente para Bryce quien disparó a una carga que fue directamente sobre su pecho y sus tetillas. Su crema espesa se deslizaba hacia un costado y optó por acercarse a atraparlo con su lengua.  
Su trasero nuevamente le apretó, haciéndole estallar esperma en lo profundo del culo de Bryce.  
Siguieron así todo el día, Justin jodiéndolo, él jodiéndole, intercambiando mamadas y aprendiendo sobre que da placer y que no. Después de un tiempo, ambos estaban quedando prácticamente secos; y esos fueron algunos de los grandes primeros orgasmos más intensos que jamás haya sentido con otro hombre.  
Cuando Justin acabó de contarme su historia le miré ─¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Creí que nunca habías estado con otro chico. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.  
Justin me miró apeado –Clay, no he estado con otros chicos. Solo tú y el. Espero que esto no sea lo suficiente como para que creas que ando chupando la verga de alguien fuera de un bar gay, porque no soy así y eso ya te quedó claro.  
Negué con la cabeza. Bueno, no estaba molesto, solo confundido. Pero ya eso era pasado y no se podía hacer nada. Resulta que Justin había estado con Bryce, pero eso no le hacía mala persona, solo disfrutó lo que debía disfrutar y al final del día, solo buscamos placer.  
─Está bien, pero creo que te has puesto duro─ dije mirando su entrepierna a través de los bóxers aguados que cargaba y que dejaban ver una manchita húmeda de pre semen. ─¿Puedo tocártelo?  
Justin me guiño un ojo y se acostó sobre la cama luego de acomodar las almohadas. –Todo tuyo.  
Mordí mis labios y acaricié su erección por encima de la tela y luego lo bajé para dejarlo libre. Esta vez, tomé con una mano sus bolas y las acaricié. En cierta forma, sus bolas rosadas y arrugadas con vellos lograban excitarme a sobremanera. Mi otra mano se dedicó a masturbar su eje de arriba abajo varias veces hasta que sus gemidos se hicieron más y más intensos y cuando sus bolas se encogieron y su voz se quebró dando paso a las vibraciones de su pene, me agaché a tomarlo en la boca hasta que su glande dejó toda su carga en mi boca y tragué el amargo espeso sabor que había cargado en sus huevos.  
Escuchaba a Justin gemir sorprendido de eso, pero la verdad no era tan malo como creía. Tragué todo y me quedé junto a su polla hasta que se le puso blanda y le di un beso de despedida.  
─Nunca creí probar otro semen y digo otro, debido a que he comido el mío luego de correrme.  
Justin se acomodó de lado –Yo también lo hago. Es algo privado. Empecé a hacerlo una vez que me corrí en medio de la cama y tenía toda mi mano embarrada de crema blanca y no quería ir al baño, así que con la linterna del celular vi que mi mano estaba llena de semen y la chupé, luego limpié mi abdomen y también lo comí.  
Sonreí y me acomodé junto al rostro de Justin y vi su nariz fina y sus ojos de perrito y el olor a sudor tan característico de él. –Me gustó lo de las axilas… ¿quieres lamerlas de nuevo?  
Justin sonreía y habló –Puedes apostar a que sí


	10. Lluvia dorada

Justin y yo nos las arreglamos para jodernos algunas veces a la semana siempre que podíamos o estábamos estresados. Nuestro cachondeo nos obligaba a encontrar el tiempo y el lugar. Sabíamos que en la universidad había ciertos lugares como el edificio abandonado al de la escuela, o el armario del equipo en el gimnasio o el cuarto de almacenamiento para carpintería; diablos, incluso los baños y debo admitir que estar con los pantalones a las rodillas mientras Justin levantaba su abrigo para follarme lentamente, era una situación muy extrema y arrecha.  
Y mientras yo tenía como lugar favorito los baños, Justin prefería la biblioteca. Sí. Aquel lugar en donde debes ser cauteloso y estar callado para no interrumpir al resto… ahí, Justin amaba cogerme. Una vez me jodió en uno de los estantes y recuerdo que cuando me corrí lo hice sobre un libro de Cervantes. Perdón. Y a pesar de que debíamos guardar silencio, nos dimos cuenta de que no pudimos guardar nuestros gemidos para nosotros y que simplemente salieron sin más ni más.  
Una tarde, luego de ambos regresar a nuestro departamento y cerrar la puerta, me recosté sobre la misma. Miré a Justin mientras se sacaba la mochila negra y estiraba su cuello. Se veía cansado y sudado. –Oye, Justin, crees que….─ él se dio la vuelta y puso su cara de pregunta ─¿Recuerdas cuando quisiste chupar mi axila y luego te dejé hacerlo después yo mismo te pedí que lo hicieras?  
─Uhjum─ respondió sin importancia abriendo la nevera y sacando la jarra de jugo para beber directo de allí.  
Tragué saliva y miré mis manos. Me sentía avergonzado, pero en todo el mundo, la única persona con la que podría hacer aquello que traía en mente, era Justin. De hecho, lo había pensado todo el camino de regreso a casa y mi polla había babeado. –Es que…  
En ese momento demoré más de la cuenta para desenredar mi cabeza y Justin caminó hasta la puerta del baño –No. Espera. Yo… quiero hacer la lluvia dorada─ luego vino mi verborrea. –Mira, sé que quizá suene loco y extraño pero muchos chicos heteros se mean los uno a los otros, esta vez no quiero mearte, pero si quiero que tú lo hagas conmigo. Solo no pienses mal de mí, ya que es algo que ha andado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y me excita bastante la idea de estar de rodillas y dejar que tú orina fluya por mi cabello. Solo… por favor, Justin.  
Justin quedó con un signo de interrogación en la cara ─¿Quieres que te orine encima? Amigo. Eso es brutal. Pero me apunto, sácate la ropa.  
Negué mientras abría la puerta del baño y pasaba dentro de la ducha y me ponía de rodillas con todo y ropa, sacando mi dinero, billetera y celular del jean. Mi abrigo azul puesto se sentía de más, así que opté por sacármelo y ponerlo sobre el tanque del inodoro quedándome así en una fina camiseta de rayas azules y naranjas. –Quiero que lo hagas así como estoy: con la ropa puesta. Me pondría más cachondo.  
─Hombrecito…  
Justin escupió en el lavabo y sonreía hasta que se posó delante de mí, separó sus piernas y sacó el botón de sus pantalones y bajó sus pantalones –Solo trata de no mojarme. No quiero que mi ropa quede orinada.  
Asentí y le vi quedarse en un bóxer morado oscuro grisáceo que dejaba ver su pene rosa, velludo con dos bolas colgando. Sabía que Justin orinaría apenas al llegar a casa y que en la universidad prefería no hacerlo, así que reservaba todo para nuestro baño. Justin retiró el pellejo de piel que cubría su glande seco y algo húmedo y apuntó directo a mi pecho.  
La orina caliente, amarilla y fétida salió de su uretra y mojó mi pecho. La ilusión llenó mi pecho cuando el chorro intensificó y Justin agarró su pene guiando la meada que se esparcía por mi camiseta hasta la parte frontal de mis pantalones jeans. Luego decidió mojar mi rostro y le dejé cerrando mis ojos y respirando lo que podía. Parecía que el líquido amarillo quemaba de lo caliente que estaba o quizá solo me hacía sentir más caliente, pues estaba duro en mis pantalones.  
Mirando a Justin de rodillas abrí la boca y él se vio asombrado cuando guie mi boca para llenarla de orina que desbordó rápidamente.  
─La madre que mE parió… Clay. ¡No me lo creo!─ y en ese momento creí que le daría asco verme así, pero la verdad fue que mantuvo su pene allí, directo, mientras me acerqué y dejé su cabeza en mi boca hasta cerrarla. Mis mejillas se hincharon y tragué y tragué y tragué. Cuando el chorro disminuyó su polla estaba dura y larga. Más caliente y fétida.  
Me quedé mirando el piso hasta que Justin se puso de rodillas frente a mí y tomó mi rostro en su pecho. Comencé a llorar de miedo al pensar que podría alejarse de mí, luego de eso, pero muy por el contrario me contuvo en sus brazos hasta que me calme y como leyendo mi mente él dijo –Jamás pensaré que eres raro por qué quieres sentir placer. Tú eres el mejor amigo y hermano del mundo, así que estamos bien y podríamos repetirlo cuando quieras. Ahora… Me gustaría que orinaras sobre mis pies. Por algo debo empezar. No me va la orina pero creo que sería grandioso llegar a tu nivel.  
Justin empezó a sacarse los zapatos y calcetines y puso su par de pies blancos y limpios, pero con ligero olor a sudor cerca de mi entrepierna –Vamos Clay, no me hagas lamer tus lágrimas. Saca esa verga y mea en mis patas.  
Y así seguimos. Con el paso del tiempo y de los días, Justin confesó que siempre se había sentido atraído por el olor de mis axilas. También le agradaba mi sudor y de vez en cuando quería que le penetrara con mis sucias camisetas puestas en él. Yo por mi lado, me había abierto más hacia la lluvia dorada o a que pusiera pinzas de ropa en mis pezones, incluso le pedí a Justin que me nalgueara y me castigara por ser un niño malo. Y lo hizo.


	11. Cuatro es mejor que dos.

Justin tuvo una genial idea: invitar a algunos amigos, y en un inicio quiso que trajéramos a Bryce pro yo me negué a él. No era que no me pareciera guapo o agradable, no que había chicos con un atractivo superior. Eligió a Alex Standall, director del club de lectores universitarios, que conocía desde cuarto grado. Hace mucho lo encontré masturbándose en el urinario, pero hizo como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de que estaba erecto y fingió orinar, pero eso fue hace un buen tiempo. También le pregunté a Zach Dempsey, capitán en el equipo de fútbol universitario de los recién llegados. Lo conocí hace tanto tiempo, y he deseado conocerlo a profundidad desde que lo vi por primera vez desnudo en el vestuario.

Era un poco fornido, pero ligeramente musculoso. Tenía una pinta de asiático y un fino rastro de vellos hacia un matorral en el pubis bastante denso, junto a una polla rechoncha que sobresalía de un buen par de bolas regordetas y alegres, también cubiertas en vellos. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Pues también le había visto desnudo en las duchas

Alex era un buen contraste. Esbelto, alto para su edad. Sin pelo a excepción de sus axilas y pubis de un tono marrón oscuro apropiado para su cabello castaño. Su pene apenas colgaba sobre sus bolas, y tenía un trasero redondito y suave.

Zach y Alex, dijeron que llegarían alrededor del mediodía, así que nos preparamos para esperar. Justin decidió arreglarse y ponerse atractivo y yo le ayudé a acomodar el cuello de su chaqueta de jean y me fijé en que apenas podía cubrir su bulto con los jeans tan ajustados que cargaba. Alex y Zach llegaron una hora después.

Una vez que nos saludamos y empatizamos lo suficiente para romper el hielo y hacer como si fuéramos los mejores íntimos amigos, decidí poner el seguro de la puerta para evitar la interrupción de alguien.

Alex se sacó la mochila y la hizo descansar en el suelo en donde se agachó y tenía curiosidad sobre lo que iba a sacar hasta que sacó una botella de ron, la cual era de su padre muy que había tomado de la bodega sin permiso, pero que repondría cuando tuviera dinero para devolverla.

Entonces Zach, metió mano dentro de su camiseta y sacó una bolsita transparente de plástico. Tenía algo de hierba.

Entonces, todos tomamos algunos tragos, y un poco de ron y coca cola. Supuestamente la coca cola funcionaria para disminuir el impacto de alcohol en nuestro cerebro y la verdad es que parecía que no estaba haciendo efecto.  
Vimos una película a la cual no podría catalogar ni como comedia o acción, ya que variaba entre estos dos géneros y para cuando terminó a todos se nos movía el piso. Genial. Realmente se sentía genial.

Momentos más tarde tendríamos un juego de strip poker, que con suerte conduciría a un poco de diversión chico a chico.

Justin dirigió la conversación al sexo. Les habló de las revistas que Bryce le había mostrado, pero omitió todos los detalles de haber cogido con él. Optó por describir cada una de las fotos que vio y la verdad los chicos no estaban sorprendidos, ya que sabían que Bryce era un pervertido. Cuando terminó de hablar todos teníamos bultos prominentes en nuestras entrepiernas. Incluso atrapé a Zach frotando secretamente su protuberancia. Le guiñé un ojo y él se rio.

─Juguemos al póker─ le dije. Todo esto era parte del plan.

─¿Para qué jugar? No tengo dinero─ preguntó Alex.

─Yo tampoco─ agregó Zach haciendo una mueca y bebiendo un poco más.

─Bueno─ sugirió Justin. ─Podríamos jugar strip poker.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio y yo también puse cara de sorpresa para que no se notara que yo mismo había planeado eso junto a Justin ─¿Eh?

─Sí. Para hacerlo interesante. Todos nos hemos visto desnudos en el vestuario, ¿cuál es el problema?

Creo que el alcohol les ayudó a aceptar a regañadientes. No te aburriré con los detalles del juego, excepto para decir que las historias de sexo de Justin con una prostituta o un trio sexual con otro chico mantuvo a todos entretenidos. Y cuando Alex y Zach estaban en bóxers ambos tenían erecciones muy notables. Alex incluso tenía un lugar húmedo en la punta de su polla.

Y pronto, estábamos todos desnudos y ebrios, con erecciones que Alex y Zach trataban en vano de esconder.

─¿Ahora qué?─ preguntó Zach con sus dos manos cubriendo su erección y que a pesar de eso se podía ver claramente por un extremo.

Sugerí verdad o reto. Justin sugirió “Reto”, por lo que todos cortamos las cartas. La carta alta tiene que atreverse con la carta baja para hacer algo escandaloso.

─¿Qué tan escandaloso?─ Preguntaron Alex y Zach al mismo tiempo.

─¿Quién sabe? Tomemos otro trago y un porro primero─ respondí sin darle mucha importancia a aquello.

Lo hicimos. Todos estábamos relajados y cachondos, mientras la conversación sexual continuaba mientras nos ahumábamos con el humo de marihuana que quedaría impregnado en todo el departamento. Cortamos las cartas. Yo saqué la carta más baja, Justin la más alta. Eso fue bueno.

─Lame la cabeza de mi verga─ dijo Justin. Por supuesto, había hecho eso varias veces, pero fingí no querer. Hice una mueca y tomé algunas tentativas antes de lamer hasta que me llevé toda la cabeza a la boca, girando la lengua y lamiendo las primeras gotas del jugo de su rosada verga mientras crecía.

Me bajé por todo su pene y lo chupé hasta que entró todo en mi boca y luego Justin acarició sus centímetros algunas veces, ordeñando algunas gotas más de ese rocío masculino el cual lamí ansiosamente.

Tanto Alex como Zach, se sentaron allí, con la boca abierta, pero acariciando sus propias erecciones. Como he dicho, he visto a ambos muchachos desnudos muchas veces, pero nunca con erecciones.

Alex tenía unos 15 centímetros lindos y húmedos, ciertamente se mojó con todo el morbo y show. La polla de Zach era de casi 18 centímetros, curvada hacia arriba con una cabeza de hongo muy gruesa. Una gota de pre semen colgaba del pene de Zach y este la tomó para frotarla por toda su verga. Obviamente los chicos estaban excitados.

Nuevamente, no te aburriré con detalles, pero hubo muchas caricias, chupando, e incluso comiéndome el culo de Justin o él follándome con los dedos. Finalmente me atreví. Quería ir más allá. Ya había tenido la verga de Justin en el culo y eso no me había hecho gay, así que tragué saliva y miré a Zach para decirle que debía follarme.


	12. Zach y Alex

Su erección rechoncha estaba babeando en ese momento y le entregué un poco de lubricante, después de que tomé un poco para engrasar mi trasero velludo.

Sé humectó más la polla, me agaché y abrí las mejillas. ─Solo alinea la punta con el agujero de mi trasero y empuja despacio.

─Parece que has hecho esto antes─ dijo encogiendo sus hombros y haciendo lo que le había pedido. Su glande se sentía muy tibio y suave.

─Tal vez lo he hecho. ¿Y qué? Solo hazlo.

Solo había sido penetrado por Justin. Mientras su pene era bastante delgado y en forma de punta, Zach era grueso, y cabezón. Lo metió y sentí un breve disparo de dolor punzante como si me ardiera y me partiera un poco. Mi culo se estremeció alrededor de su glande y él suspiró haciéndome saber que había sentido mi contracción.

─Empújala ahora, lentamente.

Hizo lo que le pedí y lentamente me llenó hasta que sentí su pubis rechinar contra mi trasero. Era como si no pudiera respirar o sintiera un puño completo dentro de mi culo. Sacó su pene y lo metió y continuó por un momento de esa forma hasta realizar una penetración completa. Coloqué mi cuerpo en forma que él llegara a mi lugar de placer y aquellas caricias contra mi próstata me hacían gotear y gemir como perra mientras veía a Justin.

─Sí, Zach. Eso es. Cógeme. Mételo todo. Oh mierda. Más duro. Más duro. Déjame sentirlo. Zach, es muy grande. Oh por Dios

Me folló por lo que al menos en mi ebriedad, sería como diez minutos haciendo gemir y sudar, y mientras eso ocurría Alex tenía una hermosa erección rosa un poco más grande que la mía. Estaba jugando con su pre semen frotándolo alrededor de la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de como la verga de Zach se metía y salía dentro de mi culo mojado.

─Al diablo con el juego─ interrumpió Alex con su erección entre sus dedos ─dame una oportunidad con ese trasero, hombre. Quiero cogerme a Clay.

─Sí─, dijo Justin mirando a Alex ─Quiero que me folles, Zach, así que déjale a Clay.

Justin dilató su trasero, se recostó sobre su espalda y extendió sus piernas, sosteniendo sus rodillas hasta sus hombros y reveló su entrada rosa entre un montón de vellos oscuros. Zach salió de mí y me sentí vacío por completo, todavía con un ardor en el culo y con mi verga babeando.

Zach se alineó al trasero de Justin y empujó. Justin suspiró, arqueando su espalda cuando Zach empujó en su próstata, y de la polla de Justin una corriente de líquido viscoso empezó a fluir mojando su abdomen. Mantenía los ojos cerrados como concentrándose en su placer y luego abrió los ojos extendiendo una mano para acariciar el brazo de su follador

-Hombre, déjame lamer tus axilas, así me excito más- pidió Justin y Zach sin dejar de penetrarle se acostó sobre él y llevando su brazo pegándolo a la cara de Justin y dejando su axila justo en la nariz y boca de quien hacía de pasivo.  
Zach excitado por la idea comenzó a penetrarle más duro mientras Justin gritaba de placer.

─Sí, hombre. Me encanta tu olor. Siempre me ha gustado. Me pones tan cachondo que me encanta sentirte dentro... uh ... uh ... uh ... sí ... sí ... oh, sí, fóllame ¡hombre! Déjame adorar tu polla con mi culo.

Zach realmente lo estaba penetrando como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras Justin le chupaba toda la axila y esto hacia que Zach aumentara la fuerza con cada empuje.

Alex, mientras tanto, acariciaba su pene. Gotas de pre semen rezumaban fuera de su agujerito rosa. Me acerqué con el dedo y lo froté contra su glande.  
─Ponte de espaldas, Clay. Mi turno.

Hice lo que quería y me agarré a las piernas. Él engrasó mi agujero a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado al grueso y rechoncho pene de Zach, así que su verga se deslizó directamente hacia lo profundo de mi cuerpo.  
Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su espalda para meterme tanto de él hasta que sentí sus vellos púbicos en mi trasero. Descubrí que si encontraba sus embestidas con mi trasero y lo movía, él golpearía mucho mi lugar de placer haciéndome rezumar pre semen y haciendo que mi trasero se sintiera realmente bien.  
Justin y Zach estaban cogiendo a nuestro lado, pero de manera contraria. Es decir que yo podía ver toda la espalda de Zach y el rostro de Justin, y cuando él me miró le guiñe un ojo.

─¿A poco no se siente bien, hombre?─ Dijo mientras lo embestían. Y viendo como la polla de Zach entraba y salía del agujero peludo y retorcido de Justin.  
Tenía que estar de acuerdo, así que mojando sus labios con su saliva asintió. ─Oh, sí. Oh, sí, lo es.

Alex comenzó a masturbar mi polla a tiempo de sus embestidas. Zach estaba haciendo lo mismo con Justin. Los cuatro estábamos como cuatro fieras en celo. La habitación olía a sexo, culo, pies, vergas y sudor. La combinación de los olores, los sonidos, la vista de mis dos buenos amigos follando mientras Alex me estaba dando una jodida follada. Simplemente era demasiado. No pude contenerme mucho más. Apreté mis piernas alrededor de Alex, arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un gemido.

─Oh, sí, Alex, haz que me corra. Me estás haciendo correr... ¡oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí! Oh, sí ... sí ... sí ... ¡MIERDA!─, grité mientras disparaba una cuerda de semen directo a mi cara, en mi boca abierta. Cubrí mi pecho y vientre con mi semen blanco y espeso, y las últimas gotas cayeron en mi pelvis velluda. Lamí mis labios para probarme y me encantaba mi sabor. Cuando relajé mis piernas y las dejé descansar sobre sus caderas, él se inclinó y me besó la mejilla, lo cual agradecí, ya que no iba a besarlo ni quería besar a ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra.

─Te diré un secreto─ susurró en mi oído. ─Siempre quise hacerte esto. Nunca deseé tenerte tanto desde que te vi usar el uniforme del equipo… se te veía unas nalgas muy apetitosas y lo he comprobado.

Y con eso confió mucho en mí, empujando toda su verga vibrante mientras disparaba su carga en mi culo como símbolo de complicidad y entrega. Supongo que también fue demasiado para los otros chicos. Justin agarró su verga y empezó a acariciarla frenéticamente cuando Zach comenzó a gruñir.

─Me estoy corriendo... Me corro en tu culo, oh, Dios, voy a llenarte... ¡Uuugh!─ Zach gimió mientras llenaba el culo de Justin con crema de deportista.

Y con eso, Justin disparó como un géiser, directamente en el aire, disparó después del disparo, y después del disparo. Tres chorros de leche espesa que se levantaron hasta más de quince centímetros de su pene y luego Zach se derrumbaron encima de él, moliendo sus entrepiernas juntas, frotando su vientre contra el de Justin, mezclando su esperma.

Todos simplemente nos quedamos allí. Satisfechos. Cansados. Y lo más importante, hambrientos.

─Vamos chicos. Vamos a limpiarnos e ir a almorzar─, sugerí. Ellos estaban de acuerdo.  
El resto del fin de semana incluyó un poco de bebida, una olla pequeña, un montón de jodidas y buenas comidas. (Después de todo, ¡todo ese sexo requiere energía!).

Esa misma noche Zach y Alex estaban ansiosos por ser follados después de ver cómo Justin y yo lo habíamos disfrutado y estábamos ansiosos de ayudarles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEFT KUDOS PLEASE!!!!1


	13. Por supuesto que no somos maricones

Fuimos al baño para limpiarnos y supongo que no hace falta decir que todos estábamos completamente duros y frotando nuestras erecciones por todos lados. Como Alex y Zach, quienes a pesar de que acababan de follarnos nuevamente, seguían duros y muy excitados. Ellos definitivamente no tenían límite. Yo sentía que entre más sexo tenían, más querían; y es que variaban en toques, partes y posiciones.   
En la ducha Justin tomó un dedo enjabonado y me lo metió por el culo lentamente y causando apenas un ardor agradable debido al jabón. Yo gemí y me aferré a la pared del baño.

─Quiero que sea agradable y que estés limpio cuando te coma y me folle este agujerito de nuevo─ dijo detrás de mí pegando su cuerpo al mío y uniéndose a mí cuerpo mediante su dedo que se introducía con fervor haciéndome gemir en voz baja mientras gentilmente me follaba con su dedo, concentrándome en aquel lugar que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera golpeado por un rayo de placer.

El líquido de mi pene salía en forma de gotas que se convertían en hilillos transparentes mientras su dedo me frotaba perfectamente.

─Vamos, muchachos. Dense prisa. Tengo hambre y tenemos mucho tiempo para eso─ expresó Zach a la puerta del baño sin ver lo que hacíamos, lo cual era un alivio sin importar que ya nos habían visto coger y mamarnos el uno al otro. Bueno, la verdad es que Zach era de mente muy abierta, y le gustaba ser algo rudo en el sexo, de hecho, recuerdo como tiró del cabello de Justin mientras le penetraba bajo su musculoso cuerpo.

Justin retiró a regañadientes su dedo después de unos cuantos golpes más. Me estremecí mientras lo sacaba. ─No puedo esperar para follar ese trasero apretado, Clay. Quiero llenarte con mi crema espesa y blanca y tendrás tanta que la escupirás por la boca.

─¡Oh si!─ Suspiré. ─¡Vamos a comer para que podamos follar! Estoy arrechísimo.

Agarré su pene medio duro y ordeñé unas gotas de su semi salado pre semen y lo acaricié un poco, nos reímos debido a que ambos sabíamos que ambos queríamos ir un poco más, nos lavamos las manos y salimos a almorzar.

Los cuatro comimos sándwiches bañados en mayonesa, acompañados de vasos con ron y coca cola. Después de comer y limpiar el desorden, los cuatro volvimos al sótano.  
El aroma era muy embriagador, una mezcla de ese olor a marihuana y grageas combinado con sudor de chicos y almizcle. Pronto el aroma de la marihuana se volvió más intenso y como compartimos otro porro antes de embarcarnos una vez más en nuestra aventura erótica, empezamos a reírnos y a relajarnos de todo. Tomamos algo más de ron, y estábamos listos.

Justin me agarró en sus brazos e inesperadamente me besó el cuello y no contento aun con eso, sacó la lengua y recorrió mi garganta hasta la comisura de mi labio en donde se detuvo, ya que no éramos homosexuales como para besarnos. Estábamos desnudos y calientes y como le dejaba besar mi cuello, podía sentir sólida carne frotando la mía mientras nuestras entrepiernas se aplastaban haciéndonos saber lo duro y excitados que estábamos a ese momento. Tal parecía que el sexo con un mejor amigo es lo mejor: cero vergüenzas, confidencialidad y complicidad. 

Mientras tanto, Zach estaba en el suelo con una almohada debajo de su trasero y podría ver capullo de rosa entrada parcialmente oculta por rizos de pelo negro. Alex levantó una de las piernas de Zach mientras separaba las nalgas de su mejor amigo deportista, para después bajar cómodamente y comenzó a comer el culo de Zach como si fuera lo más normal y heterosexual del mundo. Lo gracioso es que pare ese momento estábamos tan drogados y embriagados que no nos importaba comernos los culos peludos el resto del día.

─¡Mierda, eso se siente bien! ¡Oh, mierda... oh, mierda! ¡Mete tu lengua profundamente! ¡Un poco más! Ninguna mujer me ha comido el culo. Esto sí que se siente bien.  
Yo también estaba de espaldas, cuando Justin comenzó a lamer la cabeza de mi polla, girando su lengua alrededor de mi glande y succionando mi agujerito hasta hacerme sonrojar. Justin era tan desinhibido que intentaba meter su lengua por mi uretra y eso me daba tanto placer que empezaba a retorcerme debajo de él y a reír maldiciendo lo bien que lo hacía. Luego de torturarme de esa manera, metía toda mi polla en su boca, tomando todo lo que podía mientras conectaba sus ojos con los míos en una seria muestra de complicidad que decía “Mira, me estoy tragando tu polla y sabe buenísima” 

Mantuvo su accionar por un corto tiempo antes de pasar a mi trasero. Empecé a hacer eco junto a los roncos gemidos de Zach mientras Justin devoraba hambrientamente mi ano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Él mordió, lamió y chupó el anillo de mi culo hasta que se empapó en su totalidad llenando mis vellos de una crema espesa de saliva. Luego volvió a meter el dedo allí y comenzó a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera, estirándome un poco, y siempre masajeando mi próstata, ya que ese punto me hacía tan feliz que realmente deseaba ser follado por el culo lo antes posible.

Luego agregó un segundo, luego un tercer dedo. Eso me tenía más duro que antes. Un fluido lechoso salió de mi uretra mientras manipulaba mi próstata dándole píquelos toques y empujes una y otra vez y eso hacía que mi pensé se agitara provocando gotas de pre semen que rodaban por mi tronco duro y erecto.

─¿Listo para el evento principal?─ Él me preguntó moviendo sus dedos en mi interior.

─Oh, hombre, ¿alguna vez no lo estoy?─ le pregunté acomodándome en la cama, puesto que sabía lo que se aproximaba: lo mejor.

Tuvimos que esperar un poco mientras Alex untaba lubricante en su pene y en el culo de Zach, pero no me importó ya que mientras él lo hacía, tenía a Justin comiéndome el culo y follándome con los dedos. 

Tomó tres dedos llenos y los empujó por el trasero de Zach. ─¡Ahhhhh, hombre! ¡Despacio!─ se quejó

─Solo espera un poco, te sentirás mejor─ dijo Alex, agarrando su pene rosa y golpeando juguetonamente las nalgas de Zach con eso. Se lo lubricó, e incluso escupió en el culo peludo de Zach y con su pulgar frotó su ano y tomó posición entre las piernas levantadas de quien sería su pasivo.

─¿Listo, Zach?

─Sí, hombre. Hagamos esto.

Pude ver a Alex empujar su pene curvo dentro de Zach y a este lo escuché soltar un grito ahogado cuando Alex le atravesó el anillo del culo penetrando al deportista con la cabeza de su polla. Se quedó quieto y le preguntó a Zach ─¿Estas bien?

─Sí. Solo ve despacio.

Vi las nalgas de Alex apretarse mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia Zach y este cerró sus ojos y gimió de dolor. Alex cuidadosamente siguió abriendo el canal de Zach quien realmente empezaba aquejarse del dolor. Mi vista era increíble: un jugador musculoso con las piernas encogidas abriendo su culo velludo para que un flacucho lampiño lo follara apelo. Alex empezó lentamente a follarle suavemente haciéndole saber que buscaba refregarse con su esfínter cuando Zach comenzó a gemir, primero incómodo, luego obviamente con placer. Pronto comenzó a encontrar que el empuje de Alex dentro de su trasero le hacía sentir tan bien y se dejó llevar por la forma en la que le follaba entregándose por primera vez a otro hombre. Alex comenzó a masturbar la polla endurecida de Zach mientras aceleraba su ritmo y pronto ambos estaban gimiendo.  
Justin tomó lubricante y me preparó aún más. La polla de Alex es un poco más pequeña que la mío y vi lo incómodo que estaba Zach al principio, pero ahora su cara de placer me hacía saber que realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Justin era un poco más grande pero aun así adoraba sentirle dentro así que me encantaba sentirle dentro. Traté de prepararme con respiraciones profundas pues es obvio que siempre duele, así que relajé el culo. Sabía que quería estar debajo para seguir demostrando que no era gay. 

Pronto lo descubrí algo cuando Justin se alineó conmigo: que realmente no éramos gay y que jamás lo seríamos y estaba bien, solo disfrutábamos. Así de sencillo. Se acarició un poco de veces y exprimió su polla contra mi raja, burlándose de mí sabiendo lo mucho que añoraba ser penetrado. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su espalda, ansioso para dejarme penetrar, no importa cómo se sintiera en ese momento, pero en definitiva, ver a Alex follarse a Zach fue algo muy caliente.

Y luego, él entró. Solté un grito ahogado cuando su fresa madura atravesó mi anillo anal y se acercó a mi cuello para besarlo. Lo dejé y con su pene dentro se quedó quieto. Yo, sorprendentemente, sentí poca incomodidad, pues quizá ya me estaba acostumbrando a ser follado y a estar abierto y mi culo lo estaba chupando involuntariamente. Cayó encima de mí con toda su fuerza y su longitud me llenó haciéndome sentir tan completo que no quería que saliera nunca de mi cuerpo y es que se sentía tan deliciosos estar así con Justin. Me abrazó y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí.

Me encontré espasmódico alrededor de su polla cuando comenzó a follarme en serio. El placer que sentía era intenso. Sentí que Justin se estaba rascando una picazón en el glande que no sabía que tenía contra mi próstata ─Oh, hombre, sigue, sigue, sigue duro. ¡Sí, duro, duro, más duro! Sí, fóllame, fóllame... Hombre, que bien coges…  
Zach y Alex nos hacían eco. Alex estaba masturbando furiosamente la polla de Zach mientras Justin me acariciaba con su cuerpo. El ritmo se estaba volviendo intenso. La vista de Alex tendría que ser como su polla salía dentro y fuera del culo de Zach, mientras yo tenía de Justin masturbando mi polla a su merced igualando los movimientos de las penetraciones, yo pronto no pude contenerse más.

─¡Mierda, muchachos! ¡Me estoy corriendo! ¡Me estoy corriendo! ¡Estoy, estoy, estoy... Aughhhhhhhh!

Y disparé mi carga, golpeando a Justin en los labios y su pecho, así como empapando mi pecho y vientre. Se lamió el esperma de los labios y se inclinó para recoger lo que estaba más cerca y tragando lo cual me pareció raro, pero como no éramos gay no había problema alguno. Me dio unos cuantos empujones más profundos antes de que mordiera mi cuello y se hundiera tan profundamente que pude sentir a su pene escupiendo semen dentro de mí. Soltó tres fuertes trallazos de leche caliente en mi interior antes de que derrumbarse encima de mí, besándome suavemente el cuello mientras atrapábamos nuestro aliento y cansancio, aprovechando a sentir que mi semen ahora acuoso goteaba por mis costados.

Supongo que desencadené una reacción en cadena. Alex estaba bombeando el culo de Zach furiosamente mientras soltaba un gruñido y se metió profundamente en el culo del chico, apretando la polla de Zach mientras se corría en su interior y el semen de Zach salió disparado de su polla como si fuera una fuente que Alex ordeñaba. Siguió penetrándole hasta que salió y se derrumbó sobre parte superior de Zach. Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron gentilmente, cosa que me sorprendió totalmente, ya que no debíamos ser homosexuales y un beso nos hacía completamente maricones.

Los cuatro yacimos allí, exhaustos. Justin sacó una manta de un armario y los cuatro nos metimos debajo de él, abrazados. Caímos en un sueño profundo, y estaba casi oscuro cuando despertamos y pensé cuando vi a Justin a mi lado, y a Zach con Alex en su pecho, todos oliendo a sudor y semen, en lo unidos que éramos y en lo feliz que eso me ponía, pero nada se comparaba a la felicidad de saber que el día aún no había terminado.

FIN

GRACIAS POR LEER Y LLEGAR HASTA AQUI. NO OLVIDES DEJAR UN COMENTARIO Y UN <3 KUDOS. COMPARTE ESTA HISTORIA Y ESCRIBEME SOBRE LO QUE DESEAS LEER


End file.
